


Unexpected Gratitude

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, HP: EWE, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had come to accept that <i>everyone in the wizarding world</i> would continue thanking him for finally killing Voldemort, even if he hadn't done it alone. Well, he expected it of almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Started as part of a longer story, but it just didn't want to be anything more than this. *shruggs*

Snape had shown up on Harry's doorstep, unannounced and alone, on the anniversary of the final battle. Harry had pulled open the door, a string of profanity ready on his lips that would have made a Knockturn Alley whore blush, but before he could even utter a single syllable Snape cast a silencing charm on him and began to speak.

"I'll not take more than a moment and then we can both be blessedly rid of one another for the remainder of our unexpectedly long lives, Potter," Snape began, shoving one boot-clad foot under the door before Harry could slam it closed. Seeing little else he could do, Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow as he waited for Snape to finish. With a slight nod, Snape continued, his voice terse and clipped as though he was forcing the words out.

"I've come to thank you. Without you, the Dark Lord would not have fallen, and many people would have suffered. It has recently come to my attention that while you have repeatedly been hailed for you efforts to preserve the freedom of Wizarding Britain and to save countless Muggle lives, no one has thought to thank you for what you have done for those less-than-willing Death Eaters. I did not think I would live to see the day Draco would be a truly free wizard, and if it had not been for you, I would not have. So, on behalf of Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family and other such magically weak families, countless dark creatures, and even those who never lived long enough to see this day- such as Regulas Black- I thank you."

With another curt nod, Snape turned on his heel and started making his way down the walk. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but could think of nothing to say, so he closed it again with a sharp crack. Just before crossing over Harry's wards, Snape turned back. "You are at least a marginally better person than your father was. Of course, that doesn't mean I _like_ you."

With a dismissive wave of his hand Snape ended the silencing charm before taking one step backwards out of Harry's wards and disapparating.


End file.
